1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release film, and more particularly relates to a release film that can be used as a carrier film for a green sheet used in a laminated ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A release film is used, for example, as a carrier film for a green sheet used in a laminated ceramic capacitor.
In recent years, ceramic layers in a multilayer type ceramic capacitor are becoming thinner and thinner. In such a case, if surface roughness of a releasing agent layer provided on a base material of a release film is high, there is a possibility that defect such as repellent of slurry or formation of pinholes may occur when coating a ceramic slurry onto the releasing agent layer of the release film.
To solve such a problem, a release film which is formed from a base material and a releasing agent layer having low surface roughness (namely, having high smoothness) provided on the base material may be used. However, such a release film may cause problems such as occurrence of blocking, formation of wrinkles, and the like when winding up a release film in a rolled form.
In view of such problems, there has been an attempt to prevent the occurrence of blocking and the like by setting surface roughness of a surface of a base material on which a releasing agent layer is not provided to a relatively high value (See JP-A No. 10-229027, for example).
However, in a case where such a release film as described in JP-A No. 10-22927 is used, static electricity is likely to be generated when unwinding the wound up release film. When such static electricity is generated, it becomes difficult for the wound up release film to be unwound. Further, foreign substances such as dirt or dust are likely to adhere to the release film, whereby causing defect such as repellent of slurry or formation of pinholes when coating a ceramic slurry onto the release film.